Hapi
Not to be confused with Hapy God of the Nile, this Goa'uld impersonates one of the funeral genes responsible for the mummification of the deceased, and in particular how God protects him for the preservation of the lungs of the deceased. Considered one of the best nomarch's in the service of Khnum, he will betray the latter by unleashing the war of the six Nomarchi's. Biography Generated by a minor queen at the service of the Goa'uld Heru'ur along with three other Goa'uld, Hapi was allowed to come to maturity within a jaffa and was subsequently chosen as the underlord of the same Heru'ur. Unlike his brothers, Hapi did not distinguish himself for particular military skills or scientific abilities, but turned out to be a great administrator and governor, so that he could be commanded by a galactic industry after only a hundred years after his ripening. His particularly clever government allowed the Goa'uld to expand his influence without however betraying the same Heru'ur from which he used to symbolize his small army and resources. But the possession of possessions, however, instilled a sense of jealousy among his own brothers, who succeeded in making the goa'uld fall into disrepair at the same heru'ur. Accused of squatting on his lord, he was found guilty and sentenced to death. Before the execution took place, he was released by another Ra underlord named Khnum, who took him under his custody, taking advantage of his organizational skills and administrative as well as diplomatic. For more than a millennium, Hapi remained in the narrower circle of Khnum becoming his closest advisor. Ra's unexpected death forced Hapi himself to step into the field with his lord's success, but without much success. While maintaining his position, Hapi after this first moment, he was confined to the rear, awaiting a more favorable time. In the following years he became acquainted with the authors of the disappearance of many Goa'uld, including Hathor and Ra and promised to capture them, but the intensification of the conflict with the tau'rì and the unexpected death of the High System Lords forced the same Step to fight in the front line for raising your Lord Khnum to the rank of System Lord. With a huge void of power caused by the deaths of previous System Lords, Hapi conquered one of the planets once under the control of the late Goa'uld Lord Yu. The planet Canopus was almost completely deserted and completely depopulated. Knowing the potentials of the newly-captured planet, Hapi asked to be able to establish it in order to resume mining activities. Given its position, soon though the planet became a target of the redemptive Anubis, who besieged the planet for nearly a month. Only the recognition of Anubis as emperor of all the Goa'uld, saved Hapi from certain death. Since then, the Goa'uld remained on the planet by building a large pyramid of stone and deporting a large number of slaves from the former worlds of the late Lord Yu. Later the planet returned under the control of Khnum and Hapi apparently returned loyal to the System Lord. This apparently given that the nomarch secretly plotted in the shadows in order to eliminate the System Lord. Discovered by First Prime Rashaken, he will be killed and replaced by Queen Nebtu on the throne of the planet Canopus. Stargate Renaissance The months following the recognition of Khnum as System Lords and Anubis by System Lord as his emperor were particularly calm. without any trouble or attempted invasion, Hapi could devote himself to the completion of the Goa'uld pyramid and the deportation of entire populations for mining. this at least up to the sudden invasion by the Malecathi. Forced to defend the territories from the enemy invasion, Hapi was seriously injured, forcing him to wear the mask often on his face. At the end of the war against the Malecathi, he led the rebuilding of the System Lord's fleet, while the latter in agreement with the Tau'ri tended an ambush to Emperor Anubis in the orbit of planet Earth. It will take control of the planet P5X-610/Ismani secretly, making its own outpost even without the khnum itself. But in the following months and years, some of Khnum's spies managed to track down the planet claimed by Hapi. Betrayed by his own jaffas and his bodyguard, Hapi was eliminated from the System Lord directly from the orbit and the planet reassigned to another more loyal underlord. Personality Arrogant and paranoid, Hapi summarizes many of the characteristics of the Goa'uld, he firmly believes in his divinity to dress similarly to Khnum's. Known for his cruelty in battle, do not make prisoners preferring to eliminate his opponent completely, so that he does not have dangers for the future. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Goa'uld Deceased